Herobrine exe
by HorrorCharacter
Summary: This Creepypasta begins one night; a Minecraft player is browsing for seeds to put on his game for a video. He kept browsing, kept searching for a seed since the other ones didn't look fascinating. But then he clicked on a page with a seed labeled 'Herobrine exe' once he clicked the more details link.


a Minecraft Creepypasta.

This Creepypasta begins one night; a Minecraft player is browsing for seeds to put on his game for a video. He kept browsing, kept searching for a seed since the other ones didn't look fascinating. But then he clicked on a page with a seed labeled 'Herobrine exe' once he clicked the more details link.

A download appeared on his desktop. He got suspicious, but launched the program. Odd enough, the username was his first, middle, and last name. He automatically knew that this wasn't just a hacked client; but he kept playing on.

Once he launched the game under his username and password. There was no Mojang logo. The title screen wasn't normal. The MINECRAFT Logo had moss and blood on it. The panorama background had a brown sky, and black clouds. The grass was grey and had mutilated mobs on it, organs and all. The water was crimson red and all the trees were burning. Where the version number was in the normal game is it said:

"Herobrine Will Kill You 666" And the Mojang copyright message where it usually says Copyright Mojang AB, don't distribute!

It said, "It's too late now. You can't escape!" and the GUI had only one working button. Singleplayer, which already had one world in it, "PREPARE TO DIE!" was its title.

The player hesitated, but the world automatically loaded without him clicking the mouse. He spawned in a world similar to the one in the panorama, but the render distance was tiny. The sound was gone, except for murmurs, whispers, moans, and occasionally a cry or scream. He got scared, especially when seeing a cow.

The cow looked completely normal, but when it turned around. It had white eyes with blood underneath his eyes. The same eyes with blood were on all the mobs. Then, the song 11 played, but it slowly got slower and more demonic. Then he saw what appeared to be Herobrine; he was holding a fire block and was halfway in the fog moving his head to the demonic music. After the song was complete, Herobrine's face appeared on the screen with sharp teeth and bloody eyes. Showed for a second, then the player died, but not like a Minecraft death, the game cut to a third person view.

Of his character getting stabbed by and invisible force, it was more gruesome than possible in the Minecraft graphics. It showed the player with his intestines falling out and him bleeding as a huge wound in his abdomen gushes organs out of his body. It was so realistic. The lights in the player's house went out and he respawned in game. He kept exploring and found a hut on a mountain. The player made his way up the mountains. Randomly finding signs along the way saying things like "You can't Run", "Turn back now", "See you in hell", etc. These signs were covered in blood and the last one was the most gruesome of all. It said:

"You will see that Notch is dead. So is everyone else. The world has been taken be me. You're next."

The house was made of bedrock He went in to the house. And saw the most graphic thing that can ever be seen in a video game. It was a corpse of Notch's avatar impaled, hung, with his eyes gouged out and internal organs spilled out on the floor. His cape was ripped and soaked in blood. Once the player turned around to run. He saw "him" in the doorway.

Then, Herobrine yelled "STOP" in real life. The player experienced loss of vision. But regains himself after two minutes, finding himself in the nether, he keeps seeing grotesque imagery of players being murdered, stabbed, dismembered, impaled, raped, and beheaded on the screen.

Then he heard a group of children chant demonically "They're all dead, you're next!" then screams and other disturbing noises started playing backwards while the player was slowly strangled and beaten by dead players who had previously succumbed to Herobrine.

The player was scared and confused. He knew this wasn't a bootleg game, but a possessed version. He couldn't handle it. He quit the game and put it in the recycle bin, clearing it immediately. After he emptied the recycle bin. The screen went black, and Herobrine came and said,

"You can't escape. You think deleting the game will do anything. Boy, are you stupid. I am beyond the game and I will never leave. You have challenged my power. Only God can help you now, because it's time for you to die!"

Two seconds later, the game loaded up, with much gorier graphics than before. It was raining blood. There were photorealistic dead bodies scattered everywhere. Then, Herobrine ran straight at the player, broke through the monitor, and attacked him. He let out a terrifying scream as he was thrown against the wall. His eyes were bleeding and he had no pupils. After this ordeal, his neighbor had heard and saw it all and called emergency services.

Four minutes later, Paramedics, Firefighters, and Police were on the scene. The player was rushed to the hospital while he was in a coma. The police did an investigation only to find blood on the wall written as 'I'll be back' and 'Only God can help you now'.

The same words were carved on the player's back and chest. Three days later the player woke up, he felt different. Terrified per say, he then vowed to never play Minecraft again. He was lucky; Herobrine has killed everybody who has downloaded it before him. He was the only survivor of Herobrine exe


End file.
